Bibliography
'' Text Sources'' Clapton, Eric. Liner notes, Me and Mr. Johnson. ''Reprise Records 9362-48423-2, 2004, compact disc. Coelho, Victor. Week 1 lecture 6: “Women and Classic Blues.” Crossroads: Musical and Cultural Perspectives on the Blues: course notes. Boston, Massachusetts: Boston University, accessed 22 June 2014, https://onlinecampus.bu.edu Coelho, Victor. Week 4 lecture 5: “Chess Records.” Crossroads: Musical and Cultural Perspectives on the Blues: course notes. Boston, Massachusetts: Boston University, accessed 22 June 2014, https://onlinecampus.bu.edu Guralnick, Peter. ''Searching for Robert Johnson. New York: Penguin, 1998. Handy, W C. “The Music of a Free People.” In Readings in Black American Music, edited by Eileen Southern, 202-216. New York: W.W. Norton and Company, 1971. Hargreaves, David J., and Nigel A. Marshall. “Developing Identities in Music Education.”'' Music Education Research 5, no. 3 (2003): 263-73. doi: 10.1080/1461380032000126355 Headlam, Dave. Blues Transformations in the Music of Cream. In ''Understanding Rock: Essays in Musical Analysis, edited by John Covach and Graeme M. Boone, 59-92. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1997. Jones, LeRoi Baraka. Blues People: Negro Music in White America. New York: William Morrow and Company, 1963. Miller, Patricia H. Theories of Developmental Psychology. New York: Worth Publishers, 2011. Obrecht, Jas. “A Century of Blues Guitar. In The Cambridge Companion to the Guitar, edited by Victor Coelho, 87-108. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. Palmer, Robert. Deep Blues: A Musical and Cultural History, from the Mississippi Delta to Chicago’s South Side to the World. New York: Penguin Books, 1981. Rudinow, Joel. “Race, Ethnicity, Expressive Authenticity: Can White People Sing the Blues?”'' 'The Journal of Aesthetics and Art Criticism'' 52, no. 1 (Winter 1994): 127-137. Spencer, Jon Michael. “The Diminishing Rural Residue of Folklore in City and Urban Blues, Chicago 1915-1950.” Black Music Research Journal, 12, no. 1 (Spring 1992): 25- 41. Wald, Elijah. Escaping the Delta: Robert Johnson and the Invention of the Blues. New York: Harper Collins, 2004. Wood, David, Jerome S. Bruner, and Gail Ross. “The Role of Tutoring in Problem Solving.” Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry ''17, no. 2 (1976): 89-100. Yurchenco, Henrietta. "Blues Fallin' Down Like Hail: Recorded Blues, 1920s-1940s.” ''American Music 13, no. 4 (Winter 1995): 448-69. Audio Recordings Allison, Mose. “Young Man” on Mose Allison Sings. Prestige PR 7279, 1963, compact disc. Allman Brothers Band. The Best of the Allman Brothers Band. Polydor PDS-2-6320, 1981, compact disc. Cream. Disraeli Gears. Reaction 593003, 1967, compact disc. Cream. Wheels of Fire. Polydor 582 031/2, 1968, compact disc. Contains studio and live recordings. Howlin’ Wolf. “Back Door Man” recording. In “Week 5: Listening,” Crossroads: Musical and Cultural Perspectives on the Blues (online course). Boston University, https://onlinecampus.bu.edu (accessed June 22, 2014). Jefferson, Lemon. “Black Snake Moan” recording. In “Week 2: Listening,” Crossroads: Musical and Cultural Perspectives on the Blues (online course). Boston University, https://onlinecampus.bu.edu (accessed June 22, 2014). Johnson, Robert. King of the Delta Blues. Sony Music Entertainment Inc., 1997, compact disc. Led Zeppelin. Led Zeppelin 1. Atlantic 588171, 1969, compact disc. Rainey, Ma. “Daddy Goodbye Blues” recording. In “Week 1: Listening,” Crossroads: Musical and Cultural Perspectives on the Blues (online course). Boston University, https://onlinecampus.bu.edu (accessed June 22, 2014). Rolling Stones, The. Beggar’s Banquet. Decca, SKL 4955, 1968, compact disc. Rolling Stones, The. Let It Bleed. Decca, SKL 5025, 1969, compact disc. Rolling Stones, The. Sticky Fingers. Rolling Stones Records COC 59100, compact disc. Tangle Eye. “Tangle Eye Blues” on Alan Lomax: Blues Songbook. Rounder Select Rounder 82161-1866-2, 2003, compact disc. Recordings originally made in the field by Alan Lomax. Waters, Muddy. “Hoochie Coochie Man” recording. In “Week 4: Listening,” Crossroads: Musical and Cultural Perspectives on the Blues (online course). Boston University, https://onlinecampus.bu.edu (accessed June 22, 2014).